The brush head of existing toothbrushes in the market are all structured in one direction and fixed to the handle. We can brush our teeth in right and left direction easily, but if we want to brush our teeth up and down or in circular direction, our hand needs more effort to do that because we cannot apply the force to the toothbrush correctly, this will make our hand uncomfortable and easy to get tired and the residue in crevice between the teeth can not be cleaned out easily too. Therefore, we need to invent a new toothbrush that can make us apply the force to the toothbrush easily when we are brushing our teeth in different directions, so that our hand will not get tired easily and make our teeth cleaner.